biafraludofandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Karl Nilsson
Karl Nilsson, född ca 1820 i en by som hette By, Småland, var epsteinskt riksråd och Sveriges riksföreståndare från 2011 och den Stora Kopekkrisen. Biografi Karl Nilsson växte upp i ett rött litet torp i By, Småland med mossa på sitt tak. Bakom fönstret närmast köket såg han först dagens ljus. I torpet fanns vid tillfället en säng och en stol, två stolar till och ett bord. Karl Nilssons föräldrar hette Kurt Nilsson och Sara Beata Johanna Elvira Johanna Katrina Karoline Gustava Pernilla Johanna Therese Albertina Johanna Nilsson (född Gädda). De var, har man sagt, ett rekorderligt par. Kurt Nilsson arbetade som stins och Sara Beata Johanna Elvira Johanna Katrina Karoline Gustava Pernilla Johanna Therese Albertina Johanna Nilsson var framstående inom Smålands äggkläckningsindustri. Karl Nilsson gick i skolan i Frönum, där han satt vid katedern, närmast magister Mallblom, en pionjär inom fysikundervisning efter folkskolereformen i Sverige (se artikel om honom). Fram till att Karl Nilsson gick hem efter fjärde klass satt han bredvid en pojk, och därbredvid en pojk, vid sidan av en pojke, en flicka och en pojk. Det har spekulerats i att bak dem satt en pojk, en jänta och en tös och därbakom en kvinna, en pojke och en pojk, men ingen akademisk konsensus har hittills nåtts i den frågan. Efter att Karl Nilsson gått hem fick han jobb upp vid Sågen och staplade bräder och bräder och bräder där och bräder om igen. En del bräder la Karl Nilsson så, och andra la han så, en del la han åt sidan, en del la han för sig. En del hade hål, de lade han för sig och andra var för korta, de lade han för sig. En del hade kantfnas, de la han på sitt håll, en del hade böjt sig, de lade han för sig. En del var angripna av blåhjon och nattsmyg, de la han åt sidan i en särskild hög för sig. En del hade krympt, de lade han åt sidan. En del var prima virke, de lade han för sig sjäv. Karl Nilssons virkesförskingring gick dock inte omärkt förbi, då denna ansågs vara i strid med Kopekismen som vid denna tid rådde i det Epsteinska imperiet där Småland ingick. Därför fick han på anrådan av generalguvernör Mallblom (inget släktskap med magistern) fara till Amerika ett tag och sedan hem igen. Äggkläckandet visade sig gå i släkten och Karl Nilsson gifte sig 1853 med sin hustru Linnea varefter de till dags datum slagit Byhövdingen i Tjetjeniens rekord i arvingar under en livstid som just har slutat skolan och gift sig och fått barn. Sedan den här artikeln skrivits har Karl Nilsson blivit skild och gift och stins och far till femton barn till. 1981 blev Nilsson utnämnd till riksråd i det Epsteinska imperiet, främst med anledning av hans kända äggkläckarbedrifter och den kompetens inom fysik som han erhållit genom undervisningen från magister Mallblom. Karl Nilsson var motståndare till Guy III de Epstein. Konflikten förvärrades under 1990-talet efter Guys behandling av Karls far Kurt Nilsson och gick så långt att Karl deltog i ett första maj-tåg med Michael Profeten (det är arbetarens dag så då ska man demonstrera). Polisen kom dock och tog Karl som vanligt. Trots det gemensamma första maj-tåget var Karl Nilsson en av ledamöterna som röstade för Michael Profetens elchocksbehandling i samband med tillägget till Pripps Blå-traktatet. Våren år 2011 krävde många inom riksrådet hans avgång med hänvisning till att han skulle ha försummat träbeståndet, särskilt med anledning av det danska plundringståget i Västergötland och Småland första halvåret 2011 efter Harrisburg II-katastrofen. Rykten om att han lagt ytterligare trä i en särskild hög för sig förekom också. I samband med kollapsen av det Epsteinska imperiet i efterdyningarna av den Stora Kopekkrisen april-maj 2011 valdes han mot sin vilja i juli till riksföreståndare i det uttråkade landet Sverige som bröt sig loss från det Epsteinska imperiet. Vid tiden för hans utnämnande trodde många att han redan var död i ett slaganfall, men det visade sig bara vara delvis sant. Kategori:People who are alive or dead